mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Shang Tsung/Gallery
Mortal Kombat Shang Tsung MK1 tier portrait.gif|Tournament tier image Sgh.gif|''MK'' Stance ShangtsungMK1intro.gif Shangmk1div.jpg|Ho Sung Pak as Shang Tsung. Mortal Kombat II MK2 Shang Tsung.png|Official MKII Promo Art by Patrick Rolo Shangtsung-mk2-fix.gif|''MKII'' Sprite ShangtsungMK2bio.gif|''MKII'' Bio ShangtsungMK2end1.gif|''MKII'' Ending ShangtsungMK2end2.gif|''MKII'' Ending (pt 2) Mk2 art shang tsung.png|Art of Shang Tsung's MKII appearance by John Tobias Mortal Kombat 3 MK3-13 Shang Tsung-PR1.png|Official MK3 Promo Art by Patrick Rolo MK3-13 Shang Tsung.png|Official Concept Art by John Tobias Mk3 shangtsung.png|Concept Art (MK Trilogy Version) SMK3.gif|''MK3'' Sprite ShangtsungMK3bio.gif|''MK3'' Bio ShangtsungMK3end1.gif|''MK3'' Ending ShangtsungMK3end2.gif Shang_Tsung_1.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Shang_Tsung_2.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Shang_Tsung_3.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) ShvsCy.JPG|Official Artwork by Patrick Rolo (Shang Tsung vs. Cyrax) Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Mortal kombat deadly alliance shang tsung quan chi.jpg|Shang Tsung and Quan Chi are the Deadly Alliance Shang-alli.jpg|Shang Tsung's appearance in MK:DA Liu Kang vs Shang Tsung.PNG|Shang Tsung faces off with his arch-nemesis and Mortal Kombat Champion, Liu Kang Liu Kang Dies.PNG|Shang Tsung mercilessly snaps Liu Kang's neck Shang Tsung take Liu Kang's Soul.PNG|Shang Tsung voraciously consumes his defeated archenemy's soul ShangTsungvs.QuanChi MKDA.jpg|Shang Tsung vs. Quan Chi Shangtsungdeadlyalliancebio1.gif|''MK:DA'' Bio Shangtsungdeadlyalliancebio2.gif|''MK:DA'' Alt Bio mkda_BODY_SHANGTSUNG.png|The demon sorcerer Shang Tsung in MK:DA mkda_BODY_SHANGTSUNG_ALT.png|Shang Tsung's alternate costume in MK:DA, an update of his Klassic design Shangtsungdeadlyallianceend1.gif|As possessor of the Amulet, Shang Tsung attains control of the Dragon King's invincible army. Shangtsungdeadlyallianceend2.gif|Shang Tsung reveals his betrayal to Quan Chi before ordering his army to kill the sorcerer Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Movie.jpg Image59.jpg|Shang Tsung's Primary Costume Image60Shang.jpg|Shang Tsung Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Mortal-kombat-deception-20050301040503091.jpg Shang tsung deception.PNG Shang tsung cobra fire.PNG|Shang Tsung generates a giant cobra of fire to finish off Raiden. Supposedly a throwback to his Animality. Shangtsungdeceptionkard.jpg|Bio Kard Mortal Kombat: Armageddon ShangTsungarmageddonversus.png|Shang Tsung's versus in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Tsung armageddon menu face.jpg Shang Tsung Yeah.PNG|Shang Tsung finishing off the wounded Kenshi Shang tsung fireskull1.PNG|Shang Tsung blasts away a small crowd of kombatants Shang Tsung fireskull2.PNG Shang tsung vs shao kahn armageddon.PNG|Shang kicks back Shao Kahn Shang tsung vs liu kang.PNG|Tsung spars with the undead Liu Kang Shang tsung vs liu kang2.PNG Shang tsung shujinko.PNG|Tsung punches Shujinko far back after knocking Mileena off himself Shang tsung shujinko2.PNG Shang you're going down.PNG|Is prevented from reaching Blaze by the undead Liu's zombie chains Shang alt.jpg|Shang Tsung's Alternate Costume in both Deadly Alliance and Armageddon Image66.jpg|Shang Tsung's Primary Costume Image67Shang.jpg|Shang Tsung's Alternate Costume Shang v. Reptile.jpg|Reptile and Shang Tsung Shang Tsung07.jpg Shang Tsung06.jpg Mortal Kombat (2011) Headshang.png|Shang Tsung's icon in MK 2011 shangtsungMK9ladder1.png|Shang Tsung's arcade ladder profile Ladder2 Shang Tsung (MK9).png|Shang Tsung's arcade ladder versus shangtsungMK9versus.png|Shang Tsung's vs. in MK 2011 Krypta 14-11.PNG Krypt 048-1.PNG Shang tsung mk2011.png|Shang Tsung's elder form in MK 2011 Render28.png Screen shot 2011-04-15 at 22.51.22-1-.jpg Shang tsung mk2011-1-.jpg 660px-Wallpaper-1.jpg Shang Tsung's Throne Room.jpg Shang Tsung Tournament.jpg Storymodemk.png Raiden & Shang Tsung.png ShangAndKano.jpg KangVsShang.jpg Shang Tsung senteced to death.PNG Shang Tsung opens a portal for the Tarkatan.png Kitana brings Shao Kahn to trial.PNG Shang Tsung and Kano.PNG Deadly Alliance.jpg Shang Tsung xray.PNG|Shang Tsung's X-Ray Shang Tsung xray2.PNG Bang bang.jpg Shang Tsung fatality1.PNG|Shang Tsung's Identity Theft Fatality Shang Tsung fatality2.PNG Shang Tsung fatality3.PNG Shang Tsung fatality4.PNG Char_damage_shang_a_color.PNG Char_damage_shang_b_color.PNG Bo' Rai Cho MK9.PNG|Shang Tsung's MK 2011 ending Mortal-Kombat-Shang-Tsung-Ending.jpg shang's wallpaper.jpg Image21Shang.jpg Image20.jpg|Shang Tsung Alternate Costume MK9 Artbook - Shang Tsung 1.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Shang Tsung 1 MK9 Artbook - Shang Tsung 2.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Shang Tsung 2 Name_ShangTsung.png Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero ShangbM.jpg Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Shang Tsung Shaolin Monks.jpg shang tsung1.jpg shang tsung2.jpg Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe 305px-Shangtsung mkvsdcu.jpg|Shang Tsung's MK vs DCU render Shang Tsung's Soul Steal.jpg|Tsung using his Soul Steal special SoulStealSuperm4n.jpg PunchCatWoman.jpg|Shang Tsung as he fights Catwoman in MK vs DCU FireLaunch Shang.jpg ShangShangSoulSteal.jpg ShangTsungAbazoi.jpg SupermanandShang.jpg SKULLfireDCMK.jpg Finish him !!!.jpg IgotThePower!.jpg shang tsung mkvsdcu1.PNG|Shang Tsung angering Liu Kang shang tsung mkvsdcu2.PNG|Tsung defeats Liu Kang in a rematch shang tsung mkvsdcu3.PNG|Tsung easily handles Kano, and ridicules him for losing to Joker. SonyaSTOPDA'FIGHTGIRL.jpg Shang Tsung MK vs DCending-1-.png|Shang Tsung's MK vs DCU ending in which he creates an army of Super-Tarkatans from blood from a torn piece of Captain Marvel's cape and the flesh of a Tarkatan corpse. Image87Shang.jpg Live Action Shangtsungmovieposter.jpg|Shang Tsung movie promo Mk114.jpg|Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat the movie ShangTsung1.PNG|Shang Tsung's soul steal in the film Mortal Kombat ShangTsung2.PNG ShangTsung3.PNG ShangTsung4.PNG|Shang Tsung as he takes the soul of Art Lean ShangTsung5.PNG ShangTsung6.PNG ShangTsung7.PNG Shang Tsung Kidnaps Sonya Blade.jpg|Shang Tsung takes Sonya Blade to Outworld Shang Tsung & Sonya Blade.jpg|Shang Tsung and his favorite prisoner Sonya Blade MKC-ShangTsung.jpg|Bruce Locke as Shang Tsung in his Mortal Kombat: Conquest wallpaper Oldshang.JPG|Bruce Locke as Shang Tsung in his old appearance from Mortal Kombat: Conquest ShangTsungConquest.PNG|Tsung doing his soul steal in Conquest MKCShangTsungcap375.JPG|Shang taking a soul for the first time MKCShangTsungcap043.jpg|Tsung taking the soul of a worker in the Cobalt Mines MKCShangTsungcap161.jpg|Tsung regaining control of his powers after being set free from Kreeya's spell MKCShangTsungcap300.jpg|Shang's fireball in Conquest MKCShangTsungcap371.jpg MKCShangTsungcap449.JPG|Shang Tsung opening a portal alongside Omegis Shang tsung mortal kombat rebirth.png|James Lew as Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat: Rebirth Shang Tsung.png|Johnson Phan as Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat: Legacy Shang Tsung alongside Kitana.PNG Shang Tsung The Movie.jpg|Shang Tsung's Last Stand Mortal-Kombat-Legacy-2-Shang-Tsung.jpg|Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa reprises his role as Shang Tsung in Legacy season two Toys 2shangtsung.jpg Shangtsung IC collectible.jpg Cartoons Shang tsung journey begins.jpg|Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins Shangtsung mkdotr.jpg|Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm Comics Shang tsung mkchamp.jpg|Shang Tsung as the Mortal Kombat champion 00bt01 22.jpg 00shanggoro.jpg 240px-Shangtsung1fz2.jpg|Elderly Shang Tsung in the Blood & Thunder comics as he makes quick work of some demons that defy him 240px-Shangtsung2fy3.jpg Shang tsung comic.jpg|A revitalized Shang Tsung fighting Johnny Cage in Tournament Edition II mk02_08.jpg|Tsung in the Collector's Edition MKII comic, as he gets his youth restored by Shao Kahn mk02_17.jpg|Shang then gathers Kahn's other allies as they make a big surprise attack on Jax and Johnny Cage Dc01 11.jpg|Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe comic, as he tries to take over Wonder Woman's island Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries